parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nanao Ise
Nanao Ise (伊勢 七緒, Ise Nanao) is the co-lieutenant of the First Division of the Gotei 13, under Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, and Vice-President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Nanao Ise played Velma Dinkley in Winnie the Pooh, Where Are You! Nanao Ise played Frances Albacore in Taylors Don't Dance Nanao Ise played Prima in Pokemon (1701Movies Human Style) Nanao Ise played Dr. Abby in Pokemon Advanced Generation (4000Movies Style) Nanao Ise played Daisy in Pokemon (Chris1986 Style) Nanao Ise played Amy/Sailor Mercury in Sailor Mulan Nanao Ise played Nico Robin in One Piece (Ooglyeye Human Style) Nanao Ise played Amara/Sailor Uranus in Sailor Velma Voice Actors: #Kate Higgins - English #Hitomi Nabatame - Japanese #Alma Juarez - Spanish Portrayals: * In Bleach (TheBluesRockz Animal Style) she is played by Luna. * In Bleach (DinosaurKingRockz Human Style) she is played by Raye/Sailor Mars. * In Bleach (1701Movies Animal Style) she is played by Stella. * In Bleach (Chris1701 Human Style) she is played by Zoe Drake. * In Bleach (400Movies Style) she is played by Aunt Shrew. * In Bleach (Ooglyeye Style) she is played by Serena. * In Bleach (4000Movies Human Style) she is played by Janine Melnitz. * In Bleach (399Movies Animal Style) she is played by Foxglove * In Bleach (Chris1702 Animal Style) she is played by Frances Albacore. * In Bleach (397Movies Animal Style) she is played by Eleanor Miller. * In Bleach (Chris1703 Human Style) she is played by Serena/Sailor Moon. * In Bleach (398Movies Animal Style) she is played by Tammy. * In Bleach (170Movies Style) she is played by Amy/Sailor Mercury. * In Bleach (200Movies Human Style) she is played by Velma Dinkley. * In Bleach (143Movies Style) she is played by Herself. * In Bleach (Paris2015 Style) she is played by Stella. * In Bleach (1985Movies Style) she is played by Reese Drake. * In Bleach (180Movies Style) she is played by Miss Kitty. * In Bleach (1951Movies Human Style) she is played by Gogo Tomago. * In Bleach (Chris1704 Style) she is played by Daisy. * In Bleach (1961Rulez Style) she is played by Duchess. * In Bleach (190Movies Style) she is played by Mrs. Brisby. * In Bleach (160Movies Style) she is played by Herself * In Bleach (153Movies ??? Style) she is played by Olivia Flaversham. Gallery: Nanao Ise (TV Series).jpg|Nanao Ise in the TV Series Nanao Ise in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Nanao Ise in Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Nanao Ise Catches Rangiku and Orihime.jpg|Nanao Ise Catches Rangiku Matsumoto and Orihime Inoue for doing Booby Buckets Nanao Ise 2.png Bleach on the Beach.jpg|Bleach on the Beach Nanao, Rangiku, and Orihime.jpg Winnie the pooh velma player.png|Nanao Ise as Velma Nanao Ise-0.jpg Ashy Bravo with Scooby Doo and Friends (1).jpg Nanao Ise-1.jpg Nanoa as amy mizuno.jpg|Nanao Ise as Amy/Sailor Mercury Nanao Ise Angry.png Nanao Ise's Belly Button.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 1.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 2.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 3.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 4.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 5.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 6.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 7.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 8.jpg Nanao Ise's Belly Button 9.jpg Category:Presidents Category:Pretty Girls Category:Ninjas Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Female Heroes Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Supporting Characters Category:Bleach Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Characters Who Wear Glasses